Let Me be the One
by ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Diana decides to accept Akko's invitation to an after party of one of her shows in Britain. (Contains Infidelity)


Let Me be the One

In line with Dianakko Week Day 2 - Danger

Diana/Akko (3rd Person)

Summary: 5265 words of smangst for Reyna and Tomato in that order. Porn without plot. I die now.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: CHEATING. INFIDELITY.**

* * *

Honestly, she fools herself into believing that she'd rather be somewhere else.

It's a backyard place, a bar hidden from the bustling streets and the hustling crowds of Britain. She knew about it, after all. This was an _elite_ bar. Too gaudy and loud for her taste, but she couldn't resist the one who invited her, so she went right after she was free.

She arrives with the bouncer greeting her with nod—no need to ask who she was. As he opens the door to let her in, she's welcomed by the unmistakable cheeriness that can only come from the world's most optimistic magical stage performer.

"Dianaaaaaaa!"

Her eyes cruise over the sea of people chatting and dancing around the area, looking for Akko—who emerges from the side, nearly spilling over her drink and tripping as she shoves a distraught gentlemen on her way to greet Diana. Once she sees Akko, her mouth hangs open in surprise.

Although Akko's always been a ditz, Diana's having trouble wrapping her head around what she's wearing. It's unusual for her to see Akko in a willowy red dress that reveals more flesh than it hid and white high heels—which she could see through the long slit that rode up so high. Her eyes trail down from Akko's messy bun, following that long, untucked hair from the side of her ears down her neck. On her neck, a pendant dangling from a gold chain, a gift from Diana, nestling right on top of her...

"What… are you wearing?" Diana asks. She doesn't know how to react so she stands stiff, processing Akko's unfamiliar outfit.

"Do you like it? One of Andrew's colleagues designed, it isn't it pretty?" Akko twirls around, the dress flaring along with her.

Of course it's pretty, anything on Akko is pretty. At least to Diana. But what she's wearing right now sets her off.

"Don't you feel that it's too…" She tried to find the right word, but one that didn't offend. "...revealing?"

"No it isn't!" Akko sways around, making her dress swirl to her motion. "It's the after party! I've gotta dress like the event, ya know." She says enthusiastically before she tugs Diana by her sleeve, bouncing towards a vacant area by the bar. Diana's eyes glued on the daringly low back that that her dress had, surprised that Akko had two moles along the curve of her shoulder blade—she'd never noticed them before.

The entertainer leads Diana to the bar area, waving over to the barkeep as she asks Diana to settle on the the vacant stool beside her. "Can I get a…" Akko turns to Diana, "what do you drink? Do you even drink? I don't remember you drinking at all."

Diana takes a seat, settling herself before answering Akko. "I'll have a virgin Cuba Libre. _"_

Akko turns to the barkeep, saying excitedly. "A virgin Cuba Libre!"

The confused bartender wanted to ask for a clarification, making sure that he's heard the her right but Diana gestures him to go ahead, shaking his head as he goes on his way to get the said drink without question. Diana sneaks in a smirk on the side; Akko being ignorant is one of the things she'll never get tired off.

She continues to ramble about her shows, none of which are particularly interesting to Diana but she couldn't help but indulge herself in the sight of Akko passionately explaining her day. The tone of her voice matching the gestures of her hands, all complimenting her facial expressions (joyous, sad or angry), delights her and brings a small smile to her face.

Diana notices that Akko keeps on adjusting the strap on her dress.

"It's preposterous that you're ramparading around Britain scantily-clad in this crowd. The temperature's hitting an all time low."

"But this is what they make me wear!" Akko reasons out but she agrees with her on the inside. This was definitely too revealing for her taste. But knowing that Diana confirmed she was coming to her after-party tonight, she just _had to_.

"Yeah, maybe it is kinda cold. I gotta warm up. Care to help?" She throws her a seductive smile as she twirls her half-filled margarita.

Diana's taken aback, a brow raised at Akko's bold statement. "If I may ask, how many of those have you consumed?"

"I'm not drunk, Diana!" Akko grunts, disgruntled that her attempt to flirt with the heiress gets shut down.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Seven." She couldn't lie to her and she catches Diana's utter disappointment. She's not one to stop Akko though, she's adult enough to know her limits, even if Diana doesn't agree with them. "Since 7PM."

Diana decides to move on, it's no use to call Akko out especially since she's knows how bull-headed she is. "So, was tonight's show just as brilliant as the others?"

"You could say that." Akko explains. "My magic's becoming too much of a bummer to perform, and everyone else kinda expects what I'm going to throw at them."

"Well, there's nothing much to do with our current pool of mana. If you're patient enough, in a couple of years, it's plausible that it'll evolve."

A smirk forms on Akko's face. "Well, maybe we could do something about it. Something you'd like to show me? Personally? There's a possibility that there could be another source for it, enough to _light a fire_ , you think?"

It lands playfully on Diana's ears, the heiress finally picking up where Akko's taking this conversation.

"I suggest you do your own research. You have enough resources to fund your own studies." She doesn't want to play this game. Not in this crowd. And not in this place.

"Studying alone is too lonely. It's better when you have company. It'll be, ya know, much more _explosive."_ She's drawing lazy circles on the back of Diana's hand.

One thing's for certain, subtlety was never a strong suit for Akko.

"So, how about you help me? You know, _ease out_ this sort of magic?"

She hangs on to the word magic, giving Diana a hazy look even when the barkeep arrives with Diana's drink.

"Magic's best practiced behind lines where no one would see _what you're up to_." Diana is no stranger to Akko's talk. She doesn't let go of that look on her face, eyeing her to tone it down. "Scandal's arise when it goes awry, _especially when it's not allowed,_ " she says firmly.

"C'mon Diana. You have to say that it's better when it's dangerous." She says it through innocent giggles although there's nothing innocent about them at all.

Diana doesn't give in, although she's already teetering at her limits. She crosses her arms and her legs as she eyes Akko with a warning look.

Akko continues to play this game. In Diana's silence, she directs her attention to the barkeep. "Right, kiddo?" She eyes him, hoping he'll agree to prove Diana a point. " _Magic's_ a lot more fun when there's two people involved."

The barkeep flashes a goofy grin. "I-If you say so, _Madam._ "

They're interrupted by a hand jilting Akko's shoulder. They look back to see Frank, one of Andrew's friends.

"What's up, Frank?" Akko asks cheerily.

Frank nods before speaking. "Hey _Akko_." Her name still sounded foreign in Frank's accent but she forgives him. "Andrew's been calling! Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Oh cause it's the room. You think dresses have pockets?"

"He's furious! Anyway, he cancelled his flight last second. Urgent meeting, disclosed know how the politicians roll."

Akko whimpers, "That's sad. He did all this and he's the one not coming?" Akko shakes her head, "Shocking."

Diana's taken aback. Akko's _sarcastic?_

"Well, Diana can keep me company until then. We can practice our _magic_ a lot longer, right? I've got a few tricks to show her which I'm sure she'll be excited to see."

If it weren't for Frank facing Diana, he would've caught Akko's naughty wink. Diana crosses her arms as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She's doing this on purpose. "Hardly to my convenience."

In that moment, Akko crosses her legs sending the frills of her dress up in the air for a moment, enough for Diana to glimpse through red fabric to reveal black lace underwear. She looks away instantly, this incessant teasing would've been easy to stop if they have been elsewhere _on their own._

Akko catches it, and takes Diana's hand in her own to get her attention. "Oh, it's okay. I know you'll barely notice the time. You might even have a few tricks up your own sleeve."

How does she even get away with this in front of her husband's friends and her own fans? Does she not know the consequences of what she's doing?

Diana holds back a groan as she shifts in her seat. Large leather sofas everyone's dying to have and she's here fidgeting, eager to leave. Thanks to none other than the brunette flashing a naughty yet innocent smile her way.

Who, by the way, leans a bit into Diana as she takes Diana's drink and offer's it her. She tilts in a way that Diana could see past the velvet red neckline, revealing a matching set to her panties earlier. "Drink up, Diana. You seem pretty flushed."

She conceals a gulp, but her eyes stayed glued to the view she's seeing upfront. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you need to cool off a bit." She urges Diana to take the glass, giving her more than enough skin for Diana to react to. "This could help you with that. _I_ could help you with that."

"I-I told you, Akko, I'm fine." She breathes in deep, biting her lips. The room's suddenly a lot hotter so she tugs at her collar. Either that or she's been wearing this pant-suit too long.

"Ya sure you good, Diana? You do look feverish… I can call an ambulance if you—"

"That isn't necessary, Frank." she interjects. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the concern Frank. I'll go back to the hotel room to get my phone, he can call in like an hour or so." Akko stands up, pulling Diana's sleeve. "Accompany me?"

Diana doesn't hesitate.

It was good that Akko's hotel was only three buildings down from where they were. They walked side by side, talking about mundane topics like the weather, how their other friends were doing and even an update on Diana's current situation as the next Minister of Magic.

At the sound of the door's click, Akko gets turned around, pinned to the door as Diana takes her by the lips mercilessly. It's long gone when they've started this arrangement, but Diana's kisses still had enough power to turn Akko's insides into jelly.

It's been months since her lips last crashed onto the brunette's but it's definitely worth the wait. It was still the same. Same aroma, same vigor, same passion that Diana came back for again and again. It was an instant reaction that Diana's hands were grasping the curve of Akko's hips, reacquainting herself with every inch of Akko's complexion.

Akko throws her arms around Diana's neck as she pulls back at bit, the top of her head hitting the wooden door behind her lightly. Diana's dazed eyes coupled with her deep breathing always gave Akko this sense of satisfaction. And as Diana tries to close the gap between them once more, Akko turns her face slightly causing Diana to groan.

"Someone's starving..." Akko teases.

"By the nines, Akko…"

Diana's no stranger to Akko's mischievous side but she wishes that for once she'd listen to Diana's pleas to tone it down. But Akko found it fascinating and addicting, seeing Diana struggling at her touch and so responsive to her teasing as a contrast to the strict, always-so-formal persona she's known for.

" _By the nines Akko_ , what?" This innocence in her voice sends a blush straight to her cheeks. Diana swears as she feels Akko's breath tickling the side of her neck as she gets pulled closer, Akko's lips right by her ear.

"Real—" Whatever answer Diana had in mind is cut off when Akko bites the lobe of her ear, tugging it with her teeth. "T-This isn't fair."

"Well then what's fair, _Honorary_ Diana?" There was this flirty, teasing, hungry urgency in Akko's tone, one that Diana's never going to get tired of. "Why don't you show me?" She said, licking her lips loudly, making sure that Diana knew exactly what was on her mind.

"If you keep talking like that, we won't make it to the bed." She tries to kiss Akko once more but fails.

"And _I_ ' _m_ the impatient one?" She retorted.

"I have a threshold, Akko." She warnes. "And you enjoy pushing all my buttons."

"You can say that." Akko lets out a giggle, her eyebrow raises as her fingers slowly travel downward, creeping into Diana's shirt and starts playing with the underside of Diana's bra. "I can't say _all_ your buttons. Short moments with you don't give me enough time to explore past those that make you do this."

Instantly, her fingers dig past her bra to cup Diana's breast, stroking her nipples making Diana moan; music to Akko's ears. Diana curls up and her hand's instantly on Akko's intruding arm, the sensation from her chest slowly starting the fire in her core. _Damn_ , Akko definitely memorized every inch of her. And she's taken note of every place that drove her mad.

"Though I'm not complaining," Akko says.

"Enough." She submits to the growing need in her.

Diana pulls off Akko's dress, nearly ripping it off to reveal the toned physique that she just couldn't resist. Being a performer definitely had its perks. Akko enjoyes watching Diana try to keep herself together as she gawks at her muscles. Diana reaches out to touch them, bare flesh burning beneath her palms and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You are a masterpiece." She says, her eyes still not leaving Akko's middle, drinking in every inch of her body. As if that red dress wasn't already hauntingly sexy, Akko in her her black laced underwear was more than enough to shut down her entire brain.

Akko giggles. Diana's powerless against her and she's loving every bit of it.

"Eyes up here, Diana. No drooling on the artwork."

"You really have no intention of keeping your mouth shut, do you?"

"Then shut me up." Akko taunts, licking her lips. "Don't think I don't know yo—"

In one swift motion, Diana lifts her up and brings them both to the bed. She nearly topples over —thanks to Akko shifting her weight as Diana walks them towards their destination. Diana couldn't suppress the chuckle forming at her lips, Akko laughs as well.

"My apologies."

"Careful," she's able to say before laughing. "You seem clumsy today." She cups Diana's cheek.

"If anything, _that_ was entirely your fault."

Diana pins her hurriedly before Akko could say anything more, undoing the locks on her bra before greedily pulling them off, throwing them to the floor.

Akko fumbles with Diana's buttons, how does she even manage to put these on without tearing it to pieces? The last time they were together, she tore Diana's blouse. She didn't care if it was new. So she did.

"Akk—"

"You can fix that later," Akko's hands fumble with Diana's underwear. "Take it off."

Diana pulls away briefly to throw the now-buttonless blouse to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. Her pants, shoes and socks came flying off soon after.

Diana backs away, marveling at the now vulnerable performer she has pinned on the bed. So many nights they've shared, so many moments they've had and she still finds her beautiful. Red passionate eyes, that naked yellow tan skin, that _smile._

She'll never ever tire of this sight.

"You're really drooling," Akko teases as she looks down to see Diana's hair falling to the sides of her abdomen, expecting Diana to laugh. "What a sight to see. _The_ Diana Cavendish, _ogling_."

"Hush." She demands. Akko's too proud, too determined to tease Diana this time around and it's driving her insane.

But even if she feels impatient— _needy_ and _wanting_ , she still takes her time. Her gaze trails over those taut muscles until she lands on her real goal. Butterfly kisses from Akko's knee, working her way up Akko's thigh making the entertainer quiver. Diana uses tongue along the way, biting down gently causing Akko to squirm.

"He-ey! That tickles!"

Diana looks up, looking triumphant. "I know." came her smug reply.

Bowing her head down, she picks up exactly where she left off. Her kisses get wetter and longer as she travels farther up Akko's leg. Once she finally arrives at her destination, Akko's already half dazed, terrified with what comes next.

Usually, Diana makes her wait. A finger on her inner thigh, drawing slow circles just to tease, jerking illicit reactions from Akko. Her hand tracing the outline of her curves. Kisses, tongue trails and feather light touching that gives Akko just a taste of what she exactly wants. She knows Diana does this so she'll beg, plead and scream until she's brimming with her own desire. Pushing all of her buttons until she's gagging for it.

This time, however, she doesn't.

She almosts screams as Diana lips touch her _there_ without notice _._ Akko's mouth drops open in a silent scream as her body goes rigid. It's been so long, _too long_. She grips the sheets, writhing in pleasure as Diana works her way through her. Broad strokes, driving her insane as Diana covers almost every inch of her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Diana…" She moans before inhaling sharply. She had her eyes closed but she knew all to well Diana was smiling.

Diana knows her well.

Too _fucking_ wellin fact, that Akko was so consumed by the feeling that she didn't bother trying to figure out what Diana was doing to her. It was already at some point that she realized that Diana was using her fingers, curling inside her, lining up with the curve of her lips and the stroke of her tongue.

This was doing her wonders.

Akko's powerless against her. She tries to fight it as Diana gives her more. More pressure. More warmth. With a rhythm that makes her body clench and shiver. Her breaths unsteady, her legs tense up, and Diana reads her perfectly. Akko shudders, the heat from Diana's mouth colliding with the heat building up inside of her, driving her to the edge.

Diana gazes at Akko, feeling content with the sight of her victory. That ragged breath, that arched back, and the sight of glistening skin. She reaches out, tracing her fingertips along Akko's curves before settling on top of her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Diana's shocked at her action. She's questioning the implication. This was just another one of their _one night stands_. No need for any emotions.

She really shouldn't have done that, and she pushes it to the back of her head.

As Akko recovers from her momentary high, her ribs rise and fall, pushing against Diana's lower chest. She breathes deeper, placing both her hands on the heiress cheeks as she directed them to look towards her, breaking the blonde's train of thought. Diana fights it at first, but gives in to Akko's persistence.

Diana had no time to react as Akko pulls her close for another kiss. This time, more passionate, more ravenous and more bold than the others. It was a battle of dominance, and even though Akko was the one underneath Diana, she was definitely _winning_.

In one swift movement, Diana least expects, Akko turns them over and quickly straddles Diana and starts nipping at the blonde's lower lip. Diana's right hand immediately falls on the curve of Akko's ass while her other grabs a fistful of brown hair, pulling her in tighter.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, _my love_."

And this surprises her. Akko's never one to use these types of terms _ever_. And the way she says it, looking Diana straight in the eye with passion and another emotion that Diana can't quite figure out, a hand gently caressing her shoulder as she kisses Diana's nose. It was endearing. It made her feel… _loved_.

Akko works her way down. O _h god,_ she definitely knew which places triggered electricity underneath Diana's skin. She stops at her neck, biting down a bit and inhaling Diana's scent before continuing downward. Placing kisses trailing down her collarbone, between her breast, the length of her abdomen and stops right above where she needed those kisses the most.

"What's the magic word?"

Feeling her burning core, Diana was getting impatient. She grunts as a response. Akko's one hell of an entertainer, and she's good at putting up a show. But Diana doesn't need that right now.

"Akko." Hungry. Needing. Wanting. " _Please_ ," she begs.

Akko, however, ignores her pleas. Instead, she kisses the inside of Diana's thighs, breathing warmed air on her exposed skin as she watches Diana intently. Those red irises staring up at the heiress, revelling the powerful witch's rare vulnerability.

"How does it feel to wai—"

"Akko!" She reprimands her.

She giggles playfully, staring at Diana with hazy eyes.

Finally, Akko lowers her mouth, slowly, towards Diana's lips and...

 _Goddamn._

Diana does the _unthinkable_ and groans Akko's name, gripping the edge of the bed. She keeps herself from looking down her own body because she knows that Akko's looking up hers. The sight of her lips against Diana's skin, her brown hair falling against Diana's fair complexion and Akko _looking up_ at her—this was too much for Diana to comprehend. Coupled with feeling of Akko's tongue swirling around inside—Diana shuts her eyes. _This_ was too intense.

She tried but she can't control herself. Every inch of her porcelain skin was _burning,_ Akko's lips soft against her and when she finally moves rhythmically against Diana, the heiress grips the sheets hard and bites down harder, trying to keep her voice down as not to alarm the other guests.

It takes Diana by surprise as she feels Akko reach out to her hand, lacing their fingers together as Diana slowly melts into a mess at her lips. A small, intimate gesture that Diana found endearing.

She grabs Akko's hand, her legs shaking and Diana begging her not to stop. All she needs was a little more. _Just a little bit—_

Diana cries out, her hand cupping against Akko's cheek as her mouth keeps the same rhythmic movement against her and Diana's body curls, writhing in pleasure around the bedsheets.

And when she comes back, her breathing labored as she lays still, Akko stops. She hovers over Diana, not forgetting to places small, sweet trails of kisses across her body. After wiping her mouth on the edge of the blanket, she props over until Diana slowly opens her eyes. Akko kisses her on her lips gently before lying down beside her.

Diana faces her, Akko wearing a satisfactory smile before looking over back to her.

Their eyes meet and Diana sees that the lust in her eyes is gone. That sexy persona that continuously teased her on the way to the hotel was no longer present. And for the first time that night, Akko's back to that clumsy, ditzy woman she's always known.

The one she's fallen for and hadn't found a way to fall out of just yet.

The silence consumed the both of them. Their breaths filling the air as they're engulfed by this moment they're sharing.

Akko's never comfortable in silence, so she speaks her mind. "I… love you," Akko says seriously, which make Diana pull away from her; the heiress eyes Akko curiously as she propped herself up. Akko continues, "I've missed you. And, I guess I always will. Is it too much to ask to stay like this forever?" Akko's words tread lightly, especially with the emotions behind them.

Diana doesn't expect the sincerity in her tone and the cautious words. Akko's usually so brash, so angry and so selfish after sex. Her own blue eyes piercing into Akko, seeking some sort of hilarity but she only found warmth—Akko being earnest is indeed a sight she's not used to but was definitely welcomed. A fiery passion that they've both denied themselves ever since that fateful day above the stars.

"Oh…" She mutters. This time, she finds herself lost in her her own thoughts; thinking too much about what she's doing now.

Thinking about what could've been and what should've been.

Diana's suppose to feel guilty, pushing Akko away and taking her back greedily from time to time despite her circumstance, but instead it's painted this melancholic beautiful picture in her head. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms in the morning, coupled with a few morning kisses and giggles that Diana's always found adorable.

That could've been hers. In her head, it's what she most definitely needs.

"It's okay…" Akko retreats, her legs slowly curling up towards her chest as her hands leave Diana's neck to settle on her own nape. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough couple of months from tours and shows. It's tiring. And, you know..." She trails off, her eyes breaking contact from Diana, looking shy and vulnerable as she whispers, "...lonely."

Diana doesn't let her move back, tugging Akko's hand and placing it on her own cheek once more. _Say something_ , she tells herself. Apologize to her. Comfort her. Tell her that everything will be alright. _Anything_. But nothing comes out of her mouth because she's too busy swimming in this moment, letting herself burn in the this raw, emotional aura they're sharing.

So she doesn't answer. She kisses her instead, light and as gentle as possible on the lips, like new lovers, hesitant but wanting. Again and again and…

They continue on, kissing like they're afraid to cross physical boundaries. Careful touches, hands on hips, fingertips in hair and they're still cautious even though they've done this enough times to know each other's quirks. Her fingers trace Akko's jawline, sending shivers through Akko's spine. Her other hand, toying with the rough scar on Akko's shoulder; one out of a thousand scars Akko's collected through years of doltish determination.

Diana pulls back and she's still overwhelmed with her. Brown hair, all tasseled up against the pillow, cheeks radiating a faint blush and hazy eyes staring back, piercing through her very soul.

"You're so…"

She stumbles. Gorgeous? Beautiful? Exhilarating?

"Pulchritudinous?"

Diana cracks a smile, a small chuckle escaping her lips. She didn't expect Akko to have that word in her vocabulary.

"When'd you get so rhetorical?"

"When'd you get so inarticulate?"

Akko continuous to surprise her with her own wit. All Diana could do was laugh in response.

"Learned a thing or two from hanging out with Andrews colleagues. Honestly I didn't know what that meant until..."

 _3 months ago..._

"You're correct, in a way." Diana says, fixing Akko's hair as she tucks her stray hands behind her ears. She feels a tug in her heart at the mention of Andrew's name but chooses to ignore it. "But that doesn't even begin to describe how _absolutely beautiful_ you really are..." She trails off, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Aren't you a _smooth operator_." Akko begins to trace the curve of Diana's lips, knocking Diana off her trance. "How can that big brain of yours not complete a sentence?"

Diana, for the first time that night, felt a sincere grin tugging on the side of her lips. She answers the first thing that comes to mind. "Insanity clouds the mind and you seem to be my trigger."

They shift, allowing Akko to nuzzle up to Diana as she lay back down with an arm under her.

Who knows how long they took laying down on the bed tangled up in each other. Blonde and brown locks interlaced on the pillows, a clash of japanese cherry blossoms and morning dew filling the air and the sound of deep breathing as they melt into each other's arms. Akko nestling her head on her favorite spot underneath Diana's skin as Diana draws pleasant circles on Akko's shoulder.

"I…" Diana wanted to stay like this until morning. Drinking in the sight of Akko peacefully resting atop her collar bone was enough to turn her insides into mush. But she knew this was as far as they could go.

"I know." Akko says mournfully.

"You… don't." She stops, hugging Akko tighter. "I'm sorry…"

Diana expected her to answer but instead, Akko remains silent.

Maybe this time, they can forgive each other. Give in to what they want rather than what needs to be done. It's quite unusual but they both appreciate it, this comfortable serenity that they wish would continue on forever.

The sound of a piercing ring shakes them both away from their thoughts. Akko stumbles over to the phone, nearly knocking Diana off the bed. She mouths a _sorry_ to her and proceeds to take the phone call.

"Hey Andrew… Yeah! I'm okay, don't be sorry, I've got more shows… You'll definitely..."

The heiress couldn't bother to listen any more on the conversation. It gives her this sick feeling in her stomach. And it feels like something heavy pierces through her heart.

Akko's _married_ to Andrew, she reminds herself.

Once Akko puts the phone down, Diana crawls over to the edge of the bed. "I.. should go."

But Akko doesn't want her to leave. Through the ache in her heart and the sudden drop of her stomach, she scrambles over and reaches out to Diana, grabbing her across her waist and begs her to stay. "You don't have to," she pleads as she hugs Diana tighter. "He's not going to arrive until tomorrow! C'mon, sleep with me?"

It was tempting to answer _we just did_ , but Diana hesitates. She didn't take long to reply. "We can't."

"Dian—"

"We've... talked about this." She manages to say, as cold and as unfeeling as she possibly could. "Our encounters are casual."

But they both knew that was far from the truth.

Akko's not one to be silent about so she speaks her mind. "I love you and I always will. Forever."

Diana shakes her head at the thought of it. Akko's never lost that childish charm of hers. But this was a decision she had to endure. She traces Akko's fingers gripping her fiercely across her stomach, carefully loosening Akko's grip one finger at a time. "A very long time to _love_ someone."

"It pays to be stubborn, doncha thin—"

Diana shuts her up by taking her up fiercely with her own lips. "Stubborn," she murmurs once she pulls away. "You could say that." Diana suppresses the urge to ruffle Akko's hair; she's done a good job of keeping her hair in such a disarray on her own.

They can't continue on like this. The repercussions would be too much to handle so Diana pulls away, starts picking up her clothing as Akko watches in dismay. She dresses herself up, waving her wand to fix the blouse Akko ruined before putting it back on.

"Please stay." She begs once more.

"I have to go."

Akko doesn't contest it this time. She grips the blanket, looking away from the scene of Diana taking steps away from her and walking towards the door.

And even if Diana didn't want to with all her heart, body and soul, she leaves.


End file.
